Jim Broadbent
, |Gestorben = |Nationalität =Britisch |Tätigkeit =Darsteller |Staffel =7 |Erschienen in =4 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erster Auftritt ="Drachenstein" |Letzter Auftritt ="Ostwacht" |Charakter =Erzmaester Ebros |Status =Rolle Unbekannt |IMDb =nm0000980 |Galerie = }} Jim Broadbent (*24. Mai 1949 in Lincoln, Vereinigtes Königreich) ist ein englischer Schauspieler und Oscar-Preisträger, der für seine vielseitigen Rollen bekannt ist. In der Serie Game of Thrones von HBO verkörpert er Erzmaester Ebros in der siebten Staffel.Watchers on the Wall — Spoiler Report: Directors, an archmaester, and Game of Thrones in Seville Biographie Leben und Karriere James "Jim" Broadbent wurde als zweiter Sohn von Doreen "Dee" und Roy Laverick Broadbent in Holton cum Beckering geboren. Broadbent besuchte die Schule in Reading und ging nach dem College nach London, wo er ein Schauspielstudium an der absolvierte. Sein Filmdebüt hatte Broadbent 1978 in einer Nebenrolle in dem Horrorfilm . Bekannt ist er jedoch eher für seine Rolle wie die des Horace Slughorn aus den Harry Potter-Filmen. Darunter in weiteren Fantasy-Verfilmungen wie Die Chroniken von Narnia. Er hatte auch Rollen in der britischen TV-Serie (wo er mit Tim McInnerny und Patrick Malahide zu sehen war). Broadbent gewann 2002 einen Oscar als Bester Nebendarsteller für seine Rolle in . Privatleben Broadbent ist seit 1978 mit der Theaterdesignerin und Zeichnerin Anastasia Lewis verheiratet. Weitere Projekte Filmographie (Auszug) *''Der Todesschrei'': (1978) *''Time Bandits'': (1981) *''The Hit'': (1984) *''Brazil'': (1985, u.a. mit Jonathan Pryce) *''Superman IV – Die Welt am Abgrund'' (1987) *''Erik der Wikinger'' (1989, u.a. mit Tim McInnerny) *''Life is Sweet'': (1990) *''Verzauberter April'' (1992) *''Richard III.'' (1995, u.a. mit Tim McInnerny) *''Wilder Zauber'' (1995) *''Ein Fall für die Borger'' (1997) *''Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone'' (1998) *''Topsy-Turvy – Auf den Kopf gestellt'': William Schwenck Gilbert (1999) *''Bridget Jones – Schokolade zum Frühstück'': Bridgets Vater (2001) *''Moulin Rouge'': Harold Zidler (2001) *''Iris'': John Bayley (2001) *''Churchill - The Gathering Storm'': Desmond Morton (2002, u.a. mit Lena Headey) *''Gangs of New York'': William 'Boss' Tweed (2002) *''In 80 Tagen um die Welt'': Lord Kelvin (2004) *''Bridget Jones – Am Rande des Wahnsinns'' (2004) *''Robots'': Madame Gasket (2005) *''Die Chroniken von Narnia: Der König von Narnia'': Professor Digory Kirke (2005, u.a. mit James Cosmo) *''Hot Fuzz – Zwei abgewichste Profis'': Inspector Frank Butterman (2007, u.a. mit Rory McCann, David Bradley) *''Tintenherz'': Fenoglio (2008) *''Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels'': Dean Charles Stanforth (2008) *''Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz'': Horace Slughorn (2011, u.a. mit Natalia Tena, Freddie Stroma, David Bradley) *''Victoria, die junge Königin'': König William IV. (2009, u.a. mit Michiel Huisman) *''Kopfgeld – Perrier’s Bounty'': Jim McCrea (2009, u.a. mit Liam Cunningham, Michael McElhatton, Conleth Hill) *''Another Year'': Tom (2010, u.a. mit David Bradley) *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes – Teil 2'': Horace Slughorn (2011, u.a. mit Natalia Tena, Freddie Stroma, David Bradley, Ciarán Hinds) *''Die Eiserne Lady'': Denis Thatcher (2011, u.a. mit Susan Brown, Iain Glen, Harry Lloyd, Richard E. Grant, Roger Allam, Rupert Vansittart) *''Cloud Atlas'': Captain Molyneux / Vyvyan Ayrs / Timothy Cavendish (2012) *''Drecksau'': Dr. Rossi (2013) *''Big Game – Die Jagd beginnt'': Herbert (2014) *''Paddington'': Mr Gruber (2014) *''Brooklyn – Eine Liebe zwischen zwei Welten'': Father Flood (2015) *''Legend of Tarzan'': Premierminister (2016) *''Eddie the Eagle: Alles ist möglich'' (2016, u.a. mit Tim McInnerny) *''Bridget Jones' Baby'' (2016, u.a. mit Patrick Malahide, Enzo Cilenti, Richard Rycroft, James Faulkner) *''Paddington 2'': Mr Gruber (2017) Auftritte Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Jim Broadbent fr:Jim Broadbent pl:Jim Broadbent ru:Джим Бродбент Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Status: Rolle Unbekannt